Nuestra primera aventura
by Pau Nyan Orange
Summary: Finn y la princesa flama, deja a sus hijas, Valentina y Paula a cargo de Charlie, mientras salen un momento, pero las 3 niñas desaparecen.
1. Quiero ir de aventura

**Bueno antes de que cualquiera empiese a leer xD, esta historia esta basada en mi otro FanFic, "Princesa Nyan Orange" una persona me pidio una continuación de esa historia, no se como quedo, si me queda muy mal la borro y la hago denuevo, ¡Cualquier comentario es bien recibido! :3**

**Capitulo 1: "Quiero salir de aventura"**

Años antes de que la pequeña Paula naciera, Valentina solia escuchar las historias de aventuras que tenían a diario Finn y Jake, ella escuchaba atentamente cada relato, realmente tenia ansias de ser como su padre.

Paso el tiempo, aveces en familia hiban en picnic o a visitar el dulce reino, Valentina memorizo cada lugar que visitaban para tenerlo en mente cuando se perdiera en cualquier ocasión

Valentina seleccionaba sus relatos favoritos, tenia 3, el primero fue el relato del Lich, el segundo fue cuando Finn evito que la princesa flama quemara un poblado y el tercero el de su Madre Paula Nyan Naranja, asi es, Finn era bastante sincero, no le oculto el pasado de su madre, pero para Valentina su madre y su padre eran Finn y Flama, Paula era su hermana, o eso ella sentía

Cuando nació Paula, Valentina juro se una buena hermana, ayudaba mucho con las tareas diarias de la casa y mucho mas con lo referente a su hermanita

Asi pasaron los años, Valentina ya de 10 años y Paula de 3 años, a veces Flama iba a comprar algunas cosas para la casa y Finn andaba en alguna misión con Jake, asi que dejaba a ambas niñas a cargo de su prima Charlie, pero ese dia fue distinto

-¡Vamos Charlie! –le decía Valentina-¡Solo un ratito siiii!

-Pero prima, y si nos perdemos –Decia Charlie arta de la insistencia

-No nos vamos a perder! ¡Te lo juro! –Dijo Valentina mientras estiraba su mano

-Bien, ¿Paulita estas deacuerdo? –Le pregunto a Paula que estaba paradita a un lado de su hermana

-Shiip-Puso la mano al frente en señal de "bien"

-Paula se dice "Si" no "Ship"-Le corrigio Valentina

-Ok lo siento, ¡Siii! –Volvio a hacer la misma pose

-Muy bien, que se van a poner no pueden ir asi

Ambas niñas tenían un vestido largo puesto, era obviamente imposible poder correr con eso

-Si si si, solo esperanos un momento

Valentina tomo a paula y fueron al segundo piso, Valentina se metió a un closet, saco unos shorts azules y un polera celeste, se puso unos zapatos color azul, y a su hermana, le puso una polera roja y unos pantalones naranjo y unas zapatillas color rojo

-Listo! –Valentina llego con su hermanita en brazos

-¿De donde sacaste esa ropa? –La miro Charlie

-A estaba en el fondo del closet de Papa, creo que era lo que usaba a los 12 años y me queda bien Jiji

-Bueno para irnos primero necesitamos las cosas necesarias-Dijo Charlie

-Yo se, yo se- Valentina corrió por los escalones y volvió rápidamente con un bolso, traia la espada Naranja de paula, también venia con comida, una flauta y con otras 2 espadas

-¡Muy bien vámonos!

-¡Sii!- Asintieron

La tres partieron en dirección al reino helado, ¿Qué peligros les esperan a estas 3 jovenes?

Al rato depues llego Finn y pensó que Flama se había llevado a las niñas, pero para su sorpresa ella llego sola, la miro un momento…

-¿Y las niñas?

-Las deje con Charlie, ¿No estas?

Ambos se miraron con cara de horror las niñas habían desaparecido


	2. El reino helado

**No se si me esta quedando bueno, cualquier comentario es bien recibido! :D**

**Capitulo 2: "Reino Helado"**

-Hay donde estamos… -Decia Charlie mientras tenia a Paula en la espalda

-Es el reino helado, no hay de que preocuparse, me contaron que aquí vive un anciano no es gran problema-Dijo Valentina con bastante confianza

En eso el rey helado llega donde están las niñas

-Oigan que hacen en mis dominios!

-Nada solo pasábamos por aquí-Dijo Paula muy agil

-Oh bueno, hace tiempo no tengo visitas-miro el rey helado que se ocultaba el sol- ¿Quieren quedarse en mi castillo?

-Claro!

-Jijiji genial! Por fin tengo invitados!, -el rey helado empeso a caminar- síganme niñas

Las niñas y el rey helado se dirigieron a su castillo, cuando llegaron

-¡Gunther prepara un chocolate caliente para las niñas!-Grito el rey helado-¡ que hacen ahí paradas adelante!

Las niñas tomaron asiento en un sofá rojo, era todo echo de hielo, asi que no paso tiempo para que a paula le diera frio

-Ven primita –Charlie la abrazo para mantenerla caliente

-Hermana donde estamos?-Dijo paula mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Charlie

-Según los relatos de papa este es el reino helado, y ay puro hielo aquí- Dijo Valentina

-No me digas-Le dijo Charlie

No paso un tiempo y llego el rey helado con chocolate caliente

-Tomen niñas, lo hise yo mismo

Las niñas tomaron una taza cada una y empezaron a beber

-Hmm esta rico!-Dijo Charlie mientras seguía bebiendo

-Y díganme ¿Qué les trae por aca?

-Andamo de aventura! –Dijo Paula bastante emocionada

-Enserio jiji por que no se quedan esta noche en mi castillo, no es seguro que estén ahí afuera

-Emm claro-Dijo Valentina

-Genial invitadas!

Estubieron conversando con el rey helado bastante tiempo hasta que anochesio, a las niñas les pareció una persona bastante amable, no como en los cuentos de sus respectivos padres, al caer la noche el rey helado las llevo a unas habitaciones de invitados

-Muy bien chicas pasen por aquí

-Guao es enorme!-dijieron bastante sorprendidas

-Si, e estado esperando a que alguien viniera a visitarme y son las primeras adelante

-No tienes muchas visitas? -dijo valentina

-No, normalmente siempre estoy solo o secuestro una que otra princesa, pero nunca había tenido este tipo de visita

Paula se hacerco al rey helado y lo tomo de la mano y le dijo lo siguiente

-Cuando acabe la aventura vendre a visitarte a diario ¿si?

El rey helado se había conmovido de la pequeña criaturita la tomo en brazos y le dijo totalmente contento

-¡Gracias jejeje! Te juro que seremos los mejores amigos

-Jijiji

Charlie y Valentina observaban la escena, les empezó a parecer que esta aventura iba a ser totalmente buena

-Bueno chicas las dejo , buenas noches

-Buenas noche Helado, -le dijo Paula mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta

Las chicas se organizaron rápidamente para dormir

-Guao este lugar es asombroso- dijo Charlie mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Vez, si no hubiéramos salido, no hubiéramos conocido este lugar! –Dijo Valentina orgullosa

-Yo quiero dormir,-dijo paula mientras se tapaba

-Bueno nosotras también debemos ir a dormir

Charlie y Valentina también se taparon y empesaron a dormir

Mientras, Finn y Flama buscaban a las chicas, habían dado aviso a Jake y Arcoiris ya que Charlie también no estaba

-Oh Finn estoy muy preocupada –decia flama totalmente nerviosa

-No te preocupes, las allaremos, debemos seguir buscando en los alrededores

-Yo ire a revisar las grutas de por aquí cerca con Finn-Dijo Jake- Amorcito quedate en casa por si Charlie regresa y Flama quedate en casa por si vuelven aquí

-Bien

Jake y Finn partieron a revisar las grutas cercanas, por si las niñas habían caído en alguna por error, pero las niñas estaban en el castillo del rey helado, en un lugar totalmente distinto, asi que muy pronto tuvieron que ir a buscar a otros sitios asi que empezaron a recorrer el bosque

-Af , hermanito crees que las niñas estén bien –dijo jake mientras seguía corriendo

-Si, ellas son bastante fuertes, solo están por ahí


	3. El dulce reino

**Creo que esta quedando mal, pero seguire :3**

**Capitulo 3: "El dulce reino"**

-Bueno rey helado es hora de irnos! –Se despedia Valentina mientras caminaba unos metros de la entrada del castillo

-Adios rey helado –Dijo paula mientras corria detrás de su hermana

-Namaste –Se despidió Charlie

-Esperen niñas! –El rey helado volo donde ellas lo estaban esperando-Si necesitan ayuda soplen este silbato e ire a ayudarlas

-Wow gracias! –Valentina Guardo el silbato en su bolso

-Tambien tengan esto, es un mapa de Ooo, si se pierden consulten en el

-Muchas gracias rey helado-Paula corrió a abrazarlo-Adios

Las niñas se alejaron caminando fuera del reino para poder escoger su siguiente destino

-Que niñas tan buena onda-pensaba el rey helado mientras entraba nuevamente a su frio castillo- no podía hacerles daño

Las niñas continuaron con su marcha

-Bueno según el mapa hmmm… ¿Vamos al dulce reino?

-A que?

-Bueno la dulce princesa siempre tiene algún encargo o algo que hacer, tal vez si le preguntamos nos dira alguna misión

-Pero no crees que va a sospechar-Dijo Charlie mientras flotaba

-No prima te preocupas mucho, digamos que vinimos de parte de nuestros padres-Dijo Valentina

-Ok

Mientras en el dulce reino, la dulce princesa hacia algunos experimentos, pero el teléfono sono

-Dulce princesa necesitamos que-dijo fin

-No Finn ahora no estoy ocupada

-Pero

La princesa corto el teléfono, lo que le iba a decir Finn era si había visto a alguna de las niñas

Paso como alrededor de una hora y la princesa había acabado sus experimientos, en eso llegan las tres niñas

-Hola princesa-saludo Charlie

-Oh, Chalie, Valentina y Paula ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

-Vinimos por una misión para nuestros padres- dijo paula

-Oh claro, de verdad que colgué a Finn en denantes, pero no tengo ninguna misión por ahora

-Oh.. bueno

-Niñas vinieron solas?

-Sip

-Entonces lleven esto-la princesa saco un teléfono holográfico- si están en problemas llamen con esto y mis banana guardias y yo iremos por ustedes

-Wuao ¡Muchas gracias princesa!

-No hay de que

Las niñas salieron del castillo y del reino en busca de un siguiente destino, y un rato mas tarde Finn y Jake llegan al castillo

-¡Princesa!-Finn entro corriendo

-¿Que pasa finn?

-Has visto a mis hijas?-dijo fin bastante exahusto

-Oh si vinieron hace un momento

-Donde están?-Pregunto jake

-Se acaban de ir hace unos momentos

-Oh no

-¿Finn que pasa?

Finn le conto toda la historia a la dulce princesa y ella simplemente escucha atentamente

-Bueno no te preocupes estaban bastante bien, y les di un teléfono asi que si están en problemas llamaran

Las niñas siguieron su camino pero ¿Qué les espera mas adelante?


	4. La Vampiresa en el Bosque

**No se si voy mejorando pero ago un esfuerso para que este buena, no se cuantos capitulos mas me va a dar pero no creo que muchos**

**Cualquier critica es bien recibida! :D**

**Capitulo 4: "Vampiresa en el bosque"**

Las niñas habían caminado un largo rato, llegando asi al bosque ya era de noche asi que desidieron dejarlo por el dia.

-Bien chicas necesiyamos leña –Dijo Charlie mientras las miraba

-Hmm… estamos en un bosque solo hay que buscar –Dijo Valentina mientras recogía una ramitas del suelo, pero había algo que no eran ramitas era cabello negro – aaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Valentina corrió donde Charlie

-Pero que paso?-dijo Charlie mirando a su prima orrorisada

-a-a-ay algo a-a-hi –temblaba y apenas se le entendía su voz

-Como que?- miro asia donde señalaba su prima y había un monton de cabello negro- que extraño

-Paula! No adonde vas!

Paula se acercon donde estaba el cabello y lo pico con un palito

-Es una chica –dijo Paula mientras seguía picando con el palito

-¿Como que una chica?

Todas las niñas estaban alrededor de eso y le dieron la vuelta, no era nada mas ni nada menos que la reina de los vampiros, Marceline, pero estaba inconsiente

-Aah? Yo había oído de ella en las historia de papa –Valentina se arrodillo y empezó a menearla-Oyee Marceline ¿estas bien?-estaba algo dudosa ya que nunca había visto a la Vampiresa

Marceline habrio los ojos, había estado días en el bosque y estaba algo delgada

-Desperto –Dijo Paula

-Oye que te paso? –dijo Charlie al ver que ella estaba en unas condiciones bastante deplorables

-Uhg… estaba flotando, pero amaneció derrepende sin que me diera cuenta, cai en el bosque y no se cuan tiempo eh estado aquí

-Ohh… necesitas ayuda? –Dijo Paula mientras le sacaba el cabello del rostro

-si comiera algo podría volver a flotar

-Aaay! –Charlie alejo a sus primitas de la Vampiresa- los vampiros comen sangre

-No Charlie papa me dijo que ella come también cosas de color rojo-Dijo Valentina

-Pero que le podemos dar –Dijo Charlie algo asustada

-Yo puedo darle mi polera y mis zapatos-dijo paula mientras se los sacaba y se acercaba a la vampira –Ten

Marceline chupo el color rojo de los objetos y rápidamente se puso de pie y luego floto

-Gracias niñas, díganme de donde vienen y que hacen en el bosque

-Bueno vinimos desde la casa de nuestros padres de aventuras!-dijo Valentina con bastante emoción

-Aventuras? –Marceline alfin había mirado a las niñas y se dio cuenta que Valentina usaba una ropa bastante familiar

-Esa ropa… ¿Hijas de quien son?-Bajo de los aires y se hacerco a las niñas

-Nosotras dos hijas de Finn y La princesa flama-Decia orgullosamente Valentina y se hacerco a su hermana

-Y yo hija de Jake el perro y Arcoiris-dijo Charlie mientras se hacercaba a sus primas

-Valla son hijas de mis dos mejores amigos jeje- Marceline se saco un bajo que estaba entremedio de los arboles- este bajo se lo iba a dar a el conde de la nuez, pero pueden quedárselo si quieren cualquier cosa de mi toque una melodía

-wow gracias!-Dijo valentina mientras recibia el bajo

-No hay de que niñas- la vampiresa se fue volando en dirección a su casa

-Valla realmente me da miedo-Dijo Charlie mientras la miraba alejarse

-No hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que comer e irnos a dormir

Las niñas montaron su campamento, y empesaron a cocinar, las conversaciones que tenían eran sobre los lugares ya visitados y cuales ivan a visitar mañana, luego de algún rato las chicas se colocaron bajo un árbol para dormir, justo cuando las niñas e habían ido a dormir arcoíris paso volando por ese sitio en dirección a la casa de Finn sin percatarse que su Hija y sus sobrinas estaban en el bosque

Finn estaba tratando de calmar a la princesa flama estaba bastante preocupada

-Tranquila están bien –La abrazaba mientras ella estaba llorando

-Si princesa están con Charlie ella es bastante responsable

La princesa seguía abrazada a Finn pero ya estaba mas tranquila

-No quiero que nada malo les pase, fue mi culpa por dejarlas solas-decia la princesa flama

-No les va a pasar nada-Finn le acariciaba el cabello cuando llego arcoíris

-ginjang haeya halsaeng-gag-iiss-eo

-Enserio amorcito!-Dijo jake bastante feliz

-¿Qué dijo? –Dijo Finn

-Dice que ya sabe como ir donde están las niñas, pero solo en caso de emergencia!

-Bueno tendremos que esperar a que pase lo peor-dijo fin mientras seguía abrazando a la princesa


	5. El reino de fuego

**Ya esta acabando :C no are otra despues de esta, are de otra serie xd**

**Cualquier critica es bien recibida!**

**Capitulo 5: "Reino de fuego"**

Las 3 niñas ayudaban en cualquier cosa, estuvieron en distintos reinos haciendo tareas o ayudando gente pero Valentina empezó a dudar de lo que hacia.

-Hemos ayudado gente, pero no emos echo nada heroico como papa y el tio Jake-Decia Valentina

-Pero prima ¿quieres que pasen cosas malas?-Le decía Charlie

-Bueno no, pero lo único que hemos hecho es ayudar gente, no es una aventura

-Pero hermana, recuerda que papa no solo iva a grandes aventuras, si no que también ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba

-Tienes razón jeje-le acaricio la cabeza- entonces emo echo bien pero creo que ya es hora de volver

-Oigan chicas, ¿que es eso?-Apuntaba Charlie hacia un reino extraño

-No se, ¿parece algo que se quema?-dijo Paula mientras se acercaba

Era un león de fuego pero parecía apagado, estaba vivo pero no resplandecía

-Parece que esta herido-Paula lo levanto con cuidado pero este despertó

Hiso un hechizo encima de las niñas y luego marco en el mapa con un dedo el reino de fuego

-Es de allí, ¡vamos!-Dijo Charlie mientras señalaba el camino

Las niñas que demoraron un tiempo habían llegado al reino de fuego, entraron con bastante facilidad, pero llegaron donde estaba el trono del rey flama que estaba ya casi apagado

-Oh asi que alfin vienen a conocerme-el salto de su asiento hacia donde estaban las niñas

-¿Que?-dijieron todas al mismo tiempo

-¿No saben quien soy?, soy su abuelo el rey flama

-Nop no sabemos quien eres-dijo Valentina

-Oh mi hija no les conto sobre mi

-No, lo único que dijo es que su papa era un idiota-dijo paula inocentemente

-Debe seguir enojada por lo de la lámpara-penso el rey- y que les trae por aquí

-vinimos a dejar a este amiguito-dijo Paula y le entrego a la criatura

-Oh ¿eso es todo?

-Sip nos vamos ¡adiós!-Dijo Charlie mientras flotaba hasta la entrada

-Espera! Paula pequeña ¿no te interesaría manejar el reino?-le dijo el rey flama

-Nope yo quiero volver con mi mami-dijo ella sin ninguna pausa

-Esque no hay herederos, y yo ya estoy viejo-dijo el rey mientras volvia a su trono

-Y ¿algún sobrino?-Dijo Valentina

-Hmm hace tiempo los meti al calabozo escojere a uno de los dos-Penso el rey mientras ordenaba a sus guardias traer a Turnance y a Torcho

-Bien Torcho seras el nuevo rey en cuanto a ti Turnance lleva a estas niñas afuera y asegurate que a salvo,cuando vuelvas vere un castigo para ti

-…

Turnance acompaño a las niñas fuera del reino, pero estaba totalmente callado

-Primo ¿que pasa?-Le dijo paula mientras lo tomaba de la mano

-¿Primo?

-Sip somo hijas de tu prima asi que eres nuestro primo-dijo Valentina

-Oh esque no se que cosas terrible me ara el rey cuando vuelva-dijo turnance mientras se estremecía

Paula y Valentina se miraron y asintieron

-Primo ven con nosotras-valentina lo tomo de la mano y lo saco del reino

Las niñas se dirigían al acantilado

-Primo puedes vivir aquí, es donde mama vivía antes de perder sus poderes-Dijo Valentina mientras le señalaba el lugar

-Wuao ¿¡enserio!?-Decia bastante sorprendido, nunca habían sido tan amables con el

-Si claro, mama ya no vive aquí-Dijo Paula

-¡muchas gracias!-formo con sus manos una gema-si necesitan mi ayuda golpeen esta gema y donde quieran que estén ire

-Muy bien hasta pronto primo!-le dijo paula mientras lo abrazaba, lo mas extraño es que ya se había perdido el efecto del escudo y a ella no le causo ningún dolor

-Adios y gracias

Las niñas se alejaron del lugar, pero se habían olvidado de ir a casa, se fueron a otro lugar sin darse cuenta, un lugar familiar para Valentina


	6. Lazos del Pasado

**Perdon Perdon Perdon, estoy algo enferma por que habia salido de vacaciones xD bueno aqui esta la continuacion**

**Cualquier critica es bien recibida! :D**

**Capitulo 6: "Lazos del pasado"**

Caminaron 2 dias, sin rumbo se habían perdido en el bosque

-Agg… que podemos hacer, Charlie ¿Vez algo?-Gritaba Valentina

-No, solo vegetación-Dijo Charlie que estaba flotando

-Hermana tengo miedo-decia temblando paula

-No no no, por que tienen miedo de seguro ayaremos algún lugar donde dormir hoy

-Chicas, creo que veo una cueva, síganme-Dijo Charlie giandolas hacia la cueva

-Bueno aquí podremos descansar, -dijo Valentina dejando sus cosas en el suelo

-Hermana ¿que es esa luz?-Dijo paula mientras señalaba al final de la cueva

-Ay nose, vamos a mirar-Dijo Charlie mientras se acercaban las tres hacia la luz

-Woow

La niñas miraron asombradas era una enorme montaña, pero había algo mas, Charlie se elebo y grito lo siguiente

-¡Primitas! Hemos ayado otro reino siganmos por este camino

Las 3 niñas se dirigían, sin saberlo al reino gato fruta, lugar donde había nacido Valentina

(nota: esto sale en princesa nyan orange por si no la han leído aun xD)

En la entrada al reino había una enorme estatua decía abajo: "dedicada a Princesa Paula con su valor salvo al reino", en la estatua se veía a una mujer, con un bebe en los brazos.

-Mira hermana que bonita-dijo Paula mientras miraba a su hermana

-Si, es muy bonita, es… una de las historias que me conto papa-Dijo Valentina

-Hoola!-se acerco un niño del pueblo, aparentemente de 12 años su color era rojo

-Hola ¿te conozco?-dijo Valentina mientras lo observava

-No se, Me llamo Nevero Nyan AppleRed, y tu?

-Yo soy Valentina, -Dijo bastante indiferente ya que no conocía a aquel chico

-Yo soy Paula-dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Charlie

-Y yo soy Charlie, que hay

-Valentina? … princesa Valentina eres tu?-dijo nevero atonito

-¿Princesa?

-Sigueme!

El chico tomo la mano de Valentina llevándola asia el castillo

-Heeey! Suéltame!-Gritaba Valentina mientras era arrastada al castillo

-¿Prima la seguimos?-dijo Paula mientras miraba a su prima bastante confundida

-Claro vamos

Nevero había conducido a Valentina a un lugar con un retrato, en el se podía ver a si misma pero de pequeña en los brazos de la princesa nyan orange y abajo decía: "Princesa Nyan Orange y Valentina Nyan Blueberry"

-Ah? Esto se parece a las historias de papa

-¿Papa? –Nevero la miraba viese por donde se viese se parecía mucho a Valentina- pero tu papa murió ase tiempo

-no, no ese papa no, me refiero a Finn

-Oh, claro te hads estado quedando con otras personas

-Si, no había querido creerle a papa esta historia pero con esto creo que es verdad

-Oh ya veo, perdiste a tu madre cuando estabas por cumplir 3 años

-Si por eso no la recuerdo

-Bueno quedate conmigo, ¡te puedo platicar varias cosas sobre tu familia!

-De veras?

-Claro!- Nevero le tomo la mano nuevamente y la condujo a los pasillos del castillo- sígueme!

Nevero le enseño el castillo completo, el lugar donde ella había peliado junto a la princesa flama, el lugar donde su madre se enfentro cara a cara contra mercurio, el lugar donde Valentina había nacido, las pinturas familiares de Valentina y un monton de cosas mas

-Y bueno, esa es la historia de todo el reino! –Dijo Nevero bastante contento, pero agotado- Uff

-wow ¡gracias! He aprendido bastante sobre mi familia

-No hay de que-Dijo Nevero mientras se echaba al suelo bastante agotado se apoyo en una pared –uff no había corrido tanto

-Hay exageras- ella también se echo al suelo –aag estoy exausta

-Bueno hasta aquí por hoy buenas noches

Ambos se quedaron dormidos estaban agotados por haber corrido por todo el castillo

-Hay hasta que los ayamos –Dijo Charlie que había volado todo el dia

-Hay bueno creo que es hora de dormir ¿no?-Dijo Paula mientras bajaba del lomo de Charlie y dejo las cosas de Valentina en el suelo

-Esta bien, durmamos aquí –Dijo Charlie mientras se acomodaba

-Siii –Paula se acosto sobre Charlie

Y asi finaliso el dia para esta 3 niñas, pero lo que no sabían era que el reino hiba pronto a ser atacado


	7. Amigos del camino

**Bueno el penultimo capitulo xD el proximo acabo esta saga **

**Cualquier critica es bien recibida!**

**Capitulo 7: "Amigos del camino"**

-¡Hermana!, ¡Despierta Porfavor! –gritaba y sollozaba Paula

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-Paula estaba confundida, estaba metida en aparentemente un sotano, a su lado estaba Charlie inconsiente, al otro lado Nevero que estaba asustado-¡Nevero! ¿Qué sucede?

-Estan aquí … Shh… -Nevero asomaba su cabeza de vez en cuando para mirar eran los doctores lobo estaban unidos también con unos zorros y todos ellos manejados por un enorme Lobo que estaba sentado en las montañas

-Valla esto se ve grave …-dijo Charlie mientras trataba de levantarse

-¿Qué paso? –Valentina seguía confundida

-Veras esta mañana

**-Flash Back -**

Una gran explosión y varios gritos despertaron a Charlie

-¿Qué pasa?-Charlie se levanto y al observar el ataque al reino bajo nuevamente para despertar a Paula y a Valentina

-Chicas despierten! –Nevero también intentaba levantarlas

-Uuuuh Aff –Un lobo apareció detrás de Charlie pegándole y tirándola contra la pared

-Oh oh nos encontró –Nevero agarro una manzana roja y la lanzo en la cara del lobo distrallendolo un rato, luego agarro a Valentina en su espalda despertando asi a paula

-Uaaaah! –Paula estaba paralizada con el lobo y además que detrás de el venían muchos mas

-Oye Recoge a la chica perro debemos irnos rápido! –Le ordenava Nevero a Paula

-s-si!-Paula tomo a Charlie y corrió junto a Nevero que la condujo hasta el sotano del castillo en donde se quedaron hasta ese momento

**-Fin Del Flash Back –**

-hmm.. asi que eso paso .. –Valentina estaba bastante pensativa

-Si! Y son mucho nosotros 4 no podemos derrotarlos y tarde o temprano nos allaran –Dijo Charlie batante asustada

-Si lo esto es mi culpa, no debi aberlas traido… -Valentina estaba colapsando con la situación estaban encerrados, no ivan a volver a ver ni a papa ni a mama

El silencio se apodero del sitio mientras afuera se sentían los gritos y destrosos de los animales

-Hermana …

-… -Charlie segui callada

-Oye no es para tanto, talvez se vallan en algún momento –Decia nevero tratando de animarlas

-Si! –Paula se animo-A lo mejor solo vienen por fruta

-Si esos lobos hambrientos pronto se iran –Animaba Charlie igualmente

-Tal vez tienes razón –Dijo Valentina levantándose

Pero ese momento de aparente alegría se apago cuando el lobo mas grande se levanto de su asiento y empezó a hablar

-¡GENTE DEL REINO GATO FRUTA! ¡ESTE LUGAR AHORA LE PERTENECE A LOS LOBOS SI NO QUIEREN MORIR SERA MEJOR QUE SE LARGUEN! –El lobo mayor pisotio algunas casas para que la gente horrorizada saliera corriendo

-Oh no, no podemos permitir que eso pase pero… -Valentina se quedo pensativa otro momento

-Al menos que –Paula corrió hasta el bolso de paula –hermana mira y si llamamos refuerzos!

Eran los objetos que varias personas de distintos reinos les habían dado por brindar ayuda

-¡Esa es mi primita! –Dijo Charlie mientras se dirigía a ella

-Deveras! Nevero ven –Valentina se aserco a su hermanita seguida de nevero

Llamaron a todos los que habían ayudado, era bastantes llamadas demoraron un momento pero cuando acabaron

-Miren ahí vienen! –Dijo Valentina mientras se asomaba

Si eran muchos, estaba Marceline, La dulce princesa y sus banana guardias, Turnance, el rey helado junto con ghunter además gunther equipado con el ojo maléfico del rey helado, también habían varias personas del reino fruta, del reino salvaje, hasta de la ciudad de los ladrones

-¡Hermana mira ahí arriba! –Señalaba paula al cielo

-¿Qué es? –Miraba Valentina

Era Finn, La princesa Flama, Jake y Arcoris que se hacercaban bastante rápido, las niñas salieron del sotano y sailor agitando sus manos hacia sus padres

-¡Papa Mama qui estamos! –Gritaba Paula que etaba subida en los hombros de Nevero

Bajaron rápidamente asi donde estaban la princesa flama se aserco hasta donde estaban abrazandolas a ambas

-Hay mis niñas, me tenían preocupada –las princesa flama las abrazaba a ambas y no las soltaba

-Mama, me asficsio –decia apenas Paula

-Charlie neun uli neun maeu geogjeonghaess-eossda –Le dijo Arcoiris a Charlie mientras Jake no la soltaba

-Mama, no podía dejar ir solas a Paula y a Valentina-Dijo Charlie

-Esa es mi niña responsable, no vinimos solos

En el cielo aparecen volando los demás hermanos de Charlie dispuestos a ayudar

-Niñas espero que se preparen después de esto no saldrán en algún tiempo –Les regañaba fin que a la vez las abrazaba

-Pero Papa –Reclamaba valentina- Mira a todos los que ayudamos!

-Si finn no puedes castigarlas –se hacerco Marceline flotando con una sombrilla –ellas me ayudaron

-A mi también me ayudaron-se aserco una chica con las manos en la espalda

-¿Quién eres tu? –La miro finn un momento

-No te acuerdas de mi soy Penny –saco sus manos de la espalta y tenia la ropa que usaba finn-Toma te robe esto hace tiempo

-eeem ya no me queda pero ¡gracias!

-No hay tiempo para esto tenemos que detener a estos lobos! –Dijo Valentina mientras señalaba a los lobos y zorros que se hacercaban rápidamente asia ello

-Bueno vamos a detenerlos ¿no? –Finn repartió las espadas que las niñas traian también le dio una a Nevero

-¡Sii!

¡El primer combate de las niñas se acercaba!


	8. Fin de la Aventura

**Bueno este es el final de esta saga de la Princesa Nyan Naranja gracias a todos por haberme seguido todo este tiempo**

**¡Cualquier critica es bien recibida!**

**Capitulo 8: "Fin de la aventura"**

La batalla empezó, de ambos bandos había bastante fuerza, pero los lobos y los zorros no eran rivales para todos los que estaban reunidos, aunque la batalla continuo durante todo el dia, aunque derrotaran algunos lobos y zorros aparecían cada vez mas y mas, llego a tal punto que quedaron todos dispersados.

-Hyaa –Valentina le daba un espadazo a un lobo para poder alejarlo- no se cuanto tiempo podre resistir esto son muchos

-¡Aj!, no se princesa Valentina- le decía Nevero que estaba con ella- son muchos y, ¡Ay! –le dio un espadazo a un zorro – no se acaban nunca

Valentina miro a su alrededor, estaban todos los que ella había ayudado peleando pero ya estaba casi agotados, además que Gunther se retiro un momento después y ya era una desventaja.

Finn, la princesa flama y Paula estaban peleando juntos aunque ya se veian bastante agotados, Charlie, T.V, Jake Jr, Viola y Kim Khil Whan estaban fucionados y acababan rápido con los zorros pero seguían apareciendo mas mientras Jake y Arcoiris se preocupaban de que los lobos no atacaran tanto a sus hijos, Marceline no podía hacer nada ya que aun había sol, el Rey Helado congelaba lo que podía pero se derretían rápido por los poderes de Turnance

Valentina observo asi al lobo grande, y recordó la historia que Finn le había contado sobre su madre

-Flash Back-

-Bravo -empezo a aplaudir Mercurio- Lastima que no viviran mucho tiempo

Cerro las cortinas y empezaron a aparecer demonios

-Rayos! -Finn empezo a atacar sombras

-Mercurio eres un tramposo!-Le reclamaba Pau

Eran Muchas una tras otra Estaban arrinconados estaban a espaldas ellos dos

-Aaag esto no acabara nunca! Hya! -Ataco a uno

-No puedes! ¡AY! atacarlos como la ultima vez-Le dijo Finn

-No hay luz ¡YIAH! -Las espadas se movian rapidamente

Seguian atacando con las espadas era inutil cada vez aparecian mas

-Jeje se les da bien esto ¿Pero cuanto podran durar?

-Finn tengo una idea- le susurraba - agachate y levantate para poder atacar a Mercurio si lo logro las sombras perderan su poder

-Ok confio en ti!

Finn se agacho y se levanto, la princesa nyan volo por los aires llegando donde estaba Mercurio y dandole a la mitad del pecho, las sombras se fueron inmediatamente

-Uhg...

-Finn! estas bien! - se aserco donde estaba

-Si uf eso fue muy agotador

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Psst Nevero tengo una idea pero debes ayudarme-Le susurro Valentina

-Esta bien dime ¡Agh! –Le decía Nevero sin perder la concentración en atacar

-Mira tenemos que llegar donde el lobo líder y atacarlo asi estos amigos perderan su poder

-Ok avanzemos con cuidado

Ambos niños avanzaban espadazo con espadazo para poder llegar al líder, pero antes desidieron pedir ayuda asi que se dirigieron donde Finn

-Papa necesito que me tires hasta el lobo líder –Le susurro Valentina

-¡¿Quee?! Estas loca! –Le reclamo finn – asi es como tu madre murió no cometeré el mismo error 2 veces

-Pero es la única manera papa, vamos no me pasara nada

-… esta bien –Finn tomo en brazos a Valentina y le dio un beso en la frente – Ten cuidado esta bien

-Si no te preocupes solo lanzame! –Le dijo Valentina mientras blandia la espada de su madre en dirección al lobo líder

Finn lanzo a Valentina contra el lobo líder, la espada resplandecio para su sorpresa el lobo se derritió dejando atonitos a todos los presentes, los lobos y zorros por alguna razón se fueron uyendo, pero nadie se percato que valentina iva callendo desde esa altura

-Aahh! –Valentina caia descontroladamente pero nadie se estaba fijando en ello solo Finn y Flama que al darse cuentra gritaron horrorizados

-¡Te tengo! –Nevero con una velocidad impresionante llego donde estaba Valentina atrapándola antes de que ella cayera al suelo

-Gracias te debo varias-Le dijo Valentina mientras se ponía de pie

Luego de esos varios aplausos y gritos se escucharon, la gente del pueblo estaba totalmente contenta y no solo ellos también todos esos amigos que las 3 niñas se isieron en el camino estaba contentos

-Oh por glob menos mal que estas bien-La princesa flama se hacerco rápidamente a Valentina tomandola en brazos

-Te devo una amigo –Le dijo Finn a nevero

-Jeje –El solo respondió con una sonrisa se setia muy contento de haber podido ayudar

-¡Bueno chicos creo que esto se merece una buena fiesta!-Dijo el alcalde de el reino gato fruta

La celebración duro toda la noche, llena de canticos, baile, risas, emoción.

Al acabar la fiesta todos los invitados se retiraron, aunque valentina no quería irse ya que quería pasar mas tiempo con Nevero, pero la combensieron finalmente diciéndole que hiban a vernir a diario.

Se fueron en el lomo de arcoíris dejando primero a Finn, Flama, Valentina y Paula en su hogar

Todos se fueron a acostar, aunque las 2 niñas seguían despiertas en su habitación

-¡hermana eso fue genial!-Le dijo Paula mientras tiraba su peluche

-Si nuestra primera aventura fue exitosa jiji pero ahora vamos a descansar, no sabemos que aventuras nos esperan mañana

Ambas niñas durmieron, siendo observadas por el ojo atento de la mago cazadora y de la princesa Paula

-Amiga tenias razón, dejar a tu hija con ello fue la mejor idea –Le dijo la Maga al espíritu de su amiga

-Jeje te dije que era buena idea ¿no? –Pau reia bastante

Pero con esos ruidos despertó a toda la familia, Finn y Flama fueron al cuarto de sus hijas y miraron los 4 juntos por la ventana

-Papa ¿ella es? –Dijo Valentina mirando al espectro de la chica de cabello naranjo y orejas de gato

-Si ella es la Princesa Nyan Naranja-Dijo Finn mientras la miraba atonito

-Jiji me vieron,-Pau voltio y le pidió a la mago cazadora dos naranjas, luego de eso se acerco a la ventana-No es mucho, pero tómenlo

Transformo ambas naranjas en espadas y se las dio a Valentina y a Paula

-Finn, Flama –Continuo la princesa- Gracias

En eso la princesa se disperso en pequeñas luces, desapareciendo en la noche, todos los reunidos ahí miraban atentos como cada luz se iva hacia arriba.

Todos se fueron a la pieza de Finn y durmieron juntos como lo solian hacer antes, estaban mas unidos que nunca.

Finn y Jake, no fueron a una aventura solos iva toda la familia de aventura, era mas divertido, ahora no solo eran paseos familiares, si no también aventuras y recuerdos nuevos en familia, muchas veces también invitavan a Nevero de aventura, a veces Paula prefería quedarse con el Rey Helado, Marceline o Turnance.

La vida desde entonces fue muy perfecta para todos.

**Fin**

**"No se queden en el pasado, hagan recuerdos juntos" Pau Nyan Orange**


End file.
